Networked storage arrays may provide an enterprise level solution for secure and reliable data storage. With the introduction of solid state storage devices (e.g., solid state drives (SSDs) such as Flash drives), the speed of such networked storage arrays has improved dramatically. Low latency is an important performance metric for SSDs. Most SSDs have average read latencies that may span a wide range, which can cause problems to applications and hosts that access data on these drives. Thus, latency consistency can be an important metric for applications and hosts accessing data on SSDs.